


lost & found

by Red_Tomato



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amor no Correspondido, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, El IwaKuroo que nadie pidió pero igual hice, Established Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Feels, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Semi AU, one-sided Iwaizumi Hajime/Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Tomato/pseuds/Red_Tomato
Summary: Se aferra a su espalda como si fuera un salvavidas, y la tensión que había acumulado por tanto tiempo, de repente se le escurre como agua entre los dedos. Todo desaparece, y su corazón vuelve a latir, tan fuerte que siente que podría explotar en cualquier momento.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Kuroo Tetsurou, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kuroo Tetsurou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 2





	lost & found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenTDankworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/gifts).



Se aferra a su espalda como si fuera un salvavidas, y la tensión que había acumulado por tanto tiempo, de repente se le escurre como agua entre los dedos. Todo desaparece, y su corazón vuelve a latir, tan fuerte que siente que podría explotar en cualquier momento. Iwaizumi le susurra palabras que no logra entender, desesperado por saber qué está pasando y por un momento se permite respirar su aroma antes de volver a la realidad.

Las flores en su pecho se extienden por todo su diafragma y laringe, es entonces cuando la tos incontrolable que había ocultado durante tantos años le explota, sus piernas flaquean y apenas puede sentir el dolor de rodillas al caer al suelo. Esas flores, — _sus flores—_ se extienden por el suelo, de diferentes tamaños y texturas, manchadas de sangre y saliva. La atónita mirada de Hajime no le augura nada bueno, sin embargo, la libertad que se había negado tantos años por fin se siente correcta, embriagante.

El silencio que recorre la habitación se rompe cuando las preguntas surgen, una tras otra sin medida.

¿Cuándo?

¿Cómo?

¿Por qué?

_¿Quién?_

Una persona contrae la enfermedad de Hanahaki cuando experimenta un amor no correspondido.

Hay dos curas para la enfermedad. Primero, la enfermedad desaparece si la otra persona corresponde tus sentimientos. La segunda es la cirugía. Los médicos pueden remover las flores, pero a su vez arrasarían con los sentimientos románticos de la persona.

¿Cómo podría eliminar los sentimientos por Iwaizumi Hajime sí lo único que deseaba para él era felicidad?

En primer lugar nunca debía enterarse de su secreto, estaba dispuesto a vivir con el dolor hasta el final de sus días, pero era imposible engañar a Hajime cuando era tan bueno para el mundo.

Kuroo sabía que no había esperanza desde el primer día en que las camelias rojas salieron de su boca unos años atrás. Su empleo en la división de promoción deportiva le otorgaba el beneficio de conocer a muchas personas y una de ellas fue conocer a Iwaizumi cuando fue contratado como entrenador de la selección nacional. Alguna vez había escuchado de él en sus días de estudiante, pero su encuentro nunca pudo darse y la vida continuó.

Con cada reunión e interacción se daba cuenta que las cosas iban escalando a un ritmo inesperado y peligroso, Oikawa Tooru podría estar al otro lado del mundo, pero para Hajime era suficiente escucharlo por teléfono a altas horas de la noche o verse cada cierto tiempo. Y no podía hacer más cuando Iwaizumi hablaba de lo orgulloso que se sentía de su compañero; las cosas podrían haber seguido su curso, vivir felices y comer perdices si tan sólo ese día su miseria no hubiese sido tan grande, el sake tan fuerte y sus sentimientos una tormenta por explotar en tierra firme cuando Iwaizumi le anuncia que se ha comprometido con su alma gemela.

La cabeza le da vueltas y no está seguro de si es capaz de responder correctamente, no está borracho, pero se siente tan desorientado cómo para tratar de arreglar algo que no tiene remedio.

¿Podría su respuesta ser lo suficientemente convincente cómo para engañarlo? Y lo más importante, si le dijese la verdad, ¿podría eso cambiar las cosas entre ambos y volver a ser lo que eran antes del desastre?

Hajime espera de pie, le extiende un pañuelo que tiene su aroma por todos lados y simplemente se rinde cuando su corazón late desbocado dentro de su pecho. Iwaizumi es paciente, trata de darle suficiente espacio, pero su mirada filosa le apresura. Quiere respuestas, y después de tantos años de conocerle, está seguro de que no podría escapar de ahí sin decir nada.

Se levanta como puede y le señala el sillón frente a él mientras consigue un vaso de agua, de repente tiene una sed incontrolable, y se la bebe en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Quiere evitar esa conversación y se toma todo el tiempo que puede; con el segundo vaso se siente más ligero y se lleva consigo un tercero por si lo necesita. Su garganta se siente liberada, pero no sabe en que momento la tos le volverá a arrancar el alma.

El tiempo avanza tan rápido que de un momento a otro están frente a frente. Kuroo Tetsurō nunca se había quedado sin palabras y siempre había un plan B para cada situación. Sin embargo, ningún tipo de fuerza divina o plan podrían salvarlo, así que decide que es lo suficientemente bueno cómo para manejar la situación cómo si se tratase de algún tipo de negocio de esos que suele hacer con los jugadores. Su actitud y cuerpo cambian, se siente relajado e inspira y expira el aire de sus pulmones.

—Me descubriste, tal vez demasiado pronto para tu propio bien. —Hajime se tensa, intenta decir algo, pero se muerde los labios antes de hacerlo y prosigue. —Sucedió hace algunos años, cuando el idiota se olvidó de comer en todo el día, y casi se muere cuando el cansancio le pasó factura. Así tal cual. — Iwaizumi palidece, — _lo sabe, lo sabe, lo sabe, lo sabe—_ y esa sonrisa que comparan con el gato de Cheshire sale a flote.

—Tetsurō... — Le mira con frustración y tristeza, todo lo que no quería.

—No, no, no. No me des esa mirada, sabía en lo que me metía cuando acepte estos sentimientos. Y no, tampoco aceptaré esa cirugía. —No necesita lástima, tampoco quiere una cirugía que arranque con todo lo que tiene, pero sobre todo, no quiere arruinar esa amistad que había logrado con Iwaizumi con el paso de los años. —Así que trágate todo el sermón que intentes darme, no cambiaré de opinión. Sólo deseo que seas feliz, conmigo, con Tooru o con quién sea. De verdad.

Hajime no dice nada, pero el repentino abrazo que lo rodea es suficiente para hacerle temblar, las lágrimas que había luchado furiosamente por contener todo el tiempo amenazan por rodar en sus mejillas. La calidez del más bajo a pesar de todo se siente confortante.

—Lo siento.

**Author's Note:**

> Después de meses horribles, pérdidas irremplazables y el final de semestre a la vuelta de la esquina, de repente me encontré con un archivo a medio empezar. No sé cómo, pero fui capaz de al menos escribir 1,000 palabras. Un logro para alguien que poco a poco dejó de escribir. 
> 
> Un regalo para mi beta Ren por su cumpleaños, que ha arreglado todos y cada uno de mis desastres todos estos años.


End file.
